Generally, in times of an increasing number of wireless communication applications such as WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network) systems, there is a growing need of a testing device and a testing method for performing timing error measurements with respect to devices under test applying such systems in order to verify their proper functioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,045 relates in general to communication systems and is particularly directed to a technique for deriving baud timing for sampling a received signal, by correlating measured intersymbol interference between adjacent bits of a received data stream to derive a timing error signal, which drives a baud timing recovery loop that generates the sampling clock signal. In this context, deriving the timing error signal from the intersymbol interference requires a complex setup, which leads to high costs and is therefore inefficient.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a testing device and a testing method for performing timing error measurements with respect to a device under test in an efficient and cost-saving manner.